Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $c = 7$ and $d = 8$. $8$ $c$ $^2 + 3$ $d$ $ - 7$
Answer: Substitute $7$ for ${c}$ and $8$ for ${d}$ $ = 8{(7)}^2 + 3{(8)} - 7 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 8(49) + 3{(8)} - 7 $ $ = 392 + 24 - 7 $ $ = 409$